


roommates au

by pec



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, meme fill, reposting from tumblr, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki had lost his pair of keys again – dropped them at a bar or something. Takasugi had lost count of the number of times he’d had to make new copies of the keys to the apartment they shared.</p><p>(an old fic i wrote at tumblr)</p><p>[this fic has now been translated into <a href="http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4802880451?share=9105&fr=share">Mandarin</a>, courtesy of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/jedemdasseine/pseuds/jedemdasseine">jedemdasseine</a> :D!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	roommates au

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own these characters, the mighty gorilla does.

Gintoki had lost his pair of keys again – dropped them at a bar or something. Takasugi had lost count of the number of times he’d had to make new copies of the keys to the apartment they shared. Takasugi tried to let his frustration and impatience speak through his glare, but Gintoki hardly seemed to care as he stood next to the dining table, occupied with eating the tangerines Takasugi had peeled.

Takasugi rubbed the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. Gintoki’s head whipped in his direction and he scratched the back of his messy hair.

“It’s the last time, I promise,” he said, offering an unconvincing smile. “You understand, right? It could happen to anyone.”

 _Yeah, to any lousy drunkard like you, you mean,_ thought Takasugi. He narrowed his eyes when the other man offered what was obviously a fake laugh.

“M-Man, it’s so lucky that I have you as a roommate, seriously.” Gintoki now showed signs of nervousness as Takasugi got up from the couch and walked to where Gintoki stood. “I’d be so screwed if I lived with anyone less understanding.”

Takasugi was too familiar with this routine. Gintoki screws up, tries to avoid taking blame by false promises and false flattery. His sugarcoating abilities only rivaled his sugar-consuming skills, but it wouldn’t work with Takasugi this time. Not that it ever worked, anyway.

Takasugi grabbed hold of Gintoki’s face and firmly squeezed his jaw.

“Listen here, asshole, I’ve just about had it with your stupid crap. I don’t remember why I ever agreed to let you room with me, but it obviously wasn’t a very wise decision.”

Gintoki’s eyes went wide but Takasugi refused to back down.

“You are the worst roommate ever. You don’t clean after yourself, you don’t pay your share of rent on time, you invite guests and hold get-togethers without informing me, you have no manners and no regard for others’ sleep, making a racket past bedtime—“

“I can’t help it that I get midnight sugar crav—“

Takasugi pushed his thumb into Gintoki’s mouth to halt the silly interjection. Gintoki took in a sharp breath and his ears went a little pink. Takasugi ignored it.

“My point is,” continued Takasugi. “From now on, you will either act like a mature roommate or pack up and start looking for other places to live.”

Gintoki let out a muffled protest and Takasugi removed his hand to hear him out.

“Is that all I am to you, a friggin’ roommate?” asked Gintoki, actually looking offended. “Is everything between us built solely on this apartment? Have you forgotten about all the years we’ve known each other?”

Gintoki’s stared unblinkingly into Takasugi’s eyes.

Takasugi couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t the one who was supposed to be feeling guilty here. Damn Gintoki; he was too clever and too dangerous.

“You sure you want to get rid of me?” asked Gintoki, his tone adopting a gentler quality. He dropped his arms and strategically placed them around Takasugi’s waist. “There are a thousand prospective roommates out there, but there’s only one Sakata Gintoki.”

Takasugi turned his face away in disgust. Part of the disgust was aimed at Gintoki’s underhanded scheming ways, and the other part at himself for still finding Gintoki incredibly charming. Gintoki reached out and turned Takasugi’s face back towards himself.

“Truth be told, I’ll be crushed if I have to move out, especially over something as insignificant as a key.”

Takasugi cursed inwardly at the truth of the words. “It isn’t just about the key!”

“I got it already!” said Gintoki moving away and grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair. Takasugi felt a tiny pang of regret at the loss of the close proximity. “I’ll go and make a copy myself – let that be the first display of my responsible actions.”

Takasugi rolled his eyes and followed Gintoki to the door as he grumbled under his breath. Gintoki stepped in his shoes and grabbed the keys from the key rack. He then turned to face Takasugi on the doorstep.

“Just know this,” he said, a warm smile on his face. “I’ll never lose the most important key in my possession; the key to your heart.”

Takasugi slammed the door shut on his face. 

~*~


End file.
